


Dinner for three

by Second_to_none



Series: OSHA regulated domination [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Benrey being a brat and really bad at flirting, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gordon's just trying to hang on, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Tommy has the only braincell, Trans Character, Trans Gordon, Trans Tommy, alien genetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: Before meeting up with Tommy, Benrey had suggested a bet.“So like, the one who gets Tommy to blush the most wins.”“”What’s the prize then?”“Uuuhh...smooches from Tommy.”“I’d hope to get that anyway.”“Smooches from Tommy and you.”“Now you’re only saying things you want. And what if I win?”“You won't.” Benrey grins and winks at Gordon.“Oh game on, bitch.”Spoiler: They both lose to Tommy and Benrey gets double dommed.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: OSHA regulated domination [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016860
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Dinner for three

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand another part in the Frenreylatta saga. I hope you'll enjoy, please leave a comment on your way out <3

Tommy knows he will take the boys with him home after dinner the moment he steps up to the restaurant. How can he not, when they have both made such an effort for his sake. 

Gordon isn’t a surprise, he always struck Tommy as a man who does his utmost to please his dates. He’s dressed very smartly in a black and orange patterned shirt paired with a suit jacket that might not fit him as well as it once had, but Tommy still appreciates the sentiment.  
He has left his beautiful dark brown hair loose to curl around his face. Tommy even notices a touch of color painted on his cheekbones and adorning his lips. He wonders idly if the lipgloss is of the flavoured kind, he does love the vanilla ones. 

The fact that Gordon has somehow wrangled Benrey into something other than a hoodie and sweatpants is quite a feat. Ever since leaving Black Mesa the ex security guard has refused any clothes that’s not at least a size too big for him. Now however he’s in a black button up, sleeves rolled up and maybe one too many buttons open to be completely decent. Gordon has even managed to get the alien’s otherwise unruly hair in order. It’s gelled back giving Tommy a good view of Benrey’s cheekbones and neck. The only thing missing is a mark, just under the ear. Well, that can be arranged later.

Yes he will definitely take them home, If they can get through the dinner that is. 

Before meeting up with Tommy, Benrey had suggested a bet. 

“So like, the one who gets Tommy to blush the most wins.”

“”What’s the prize then?” 

“Uuuhh...smooches from Tommy.”

“I’d hope to get that anyway.” 

“Smooches from Tommy and you.”

“Now you’re only saying things you want. And what if I win?”

“You won't.” Benrey grins and winks at Gordon.

“Oh game on, bitch.”

They never did agree on a prize in the end. Not that it seems to matter because as it was now, they are both losing. The looks they keep sending each other over the table are increasingly flushed and bewildered.

Gordon thinks himself as a man who knows how to woo a person. Laugh at their jokes, flutter your eyelashes and lean in close and touch their arm while talking in a hushed tone. It had worked on Benrey. Not that he had really needed to try. Even the slightest hint that Gordon was interested in anything more than friendship with the man had sent him barreling into his arms. 

But all these tactics seem useless against Tommy. Gordon gives his best breathless laugh that always leaves Benrey a ginning idiot and Tommy just joins in, his laugh ringing like a clear bell and almost taking Gordons breath away. 

The touching also backfires completely. Gordon leans in close, preparing to say something unimportant while his hands fall on Tommys arm. Tommy responds by leaning in closer, his smile warm as he brings a slender hand up and tucks a lock of Gordon’s hair behind his ear. Gordon has to abort his plan, pulling back and hiding his blush behind his wine glass. 

Benreys idea of flirting seems to consist of getting as many innuendos as he can in each sentence. 

“I mean I do know a lot about sucking.” 

Gordon’s not even sure what this is in response to but it almost makes him choke on his bite of pasta. Tommy however, is very much unaffected. 

“Y-you would know a thing or t-two about sucking.” Is his only response. He is rewarded by two sets of spluttering and smiles while sipping on his cherry coke. 

Tommy is charmed by their obvious attempts at flirting, Gordon’s classic routine might have worked better if Tommy were a younger, less experienced man. Benrey however, has some work to do. His filthy mouth will get him in trouble one of these days. Maybe that’s something Tommy can… _help_ Benrey work on. 

By the time they ask for the check it's clear that the true winner of the bet is Tommy. An outcome that neither Gordon nor Benrey has prepared for. 

“What...what do you s-say, do you want to co-continue this party at my place?”

It takes a second for his dates to find their tongues again.

“Heck yeah, let’s keep this party going!”

“We would love to, Tommy.”

Tommy just smiles at them and offers each of them an arm to hold on to as he steers them down the street toward his apartment. 

Getting inside he wastes no time capturing first Gordon’s then Benrey’s lips in a kiss. His patience had run out after Benrey’s third really bad sex pun on the way over. He really needs to buy a muzzle for that boy. 

Benrey had contemplated what it would be like to kiss Tommy. He had expected something soft and sweet. And it is indeed sweet, Tommy still tastes of the cherry soda he had at dinner. It is however, not soft. Tommy’s surprisingly sharp teeth nip at his lips, making him gasp. His long tongue meeting Benrey’s, moving together with surprising dexterity. Sometimes he forgets that Tommys isn’t entirely human, and now he is forcefully reminded of the fact.

Benrey whimpers into the kiss, not used to losing control like this. He feels light-headed and is thankful for the hand holding his chin, grounding him into this moment.

Gordon almost gasps at the display before him. Tommys kiss had been just as arousing as he’d hoped butthe sight before him now is enough to make his knees go weak. Tommy has Benrey under complete control, the look on his boyfriend’s face is one he’s never seen before. 

Tommy releases Benrey’s mouth, straightening to his full height while keeping the grip on Benrey’s chin, keeping his face angled up. 

“I finally found a...a good use for that f-filthy mouth of yours Benrey.”

Gordon can’t help the laugh that escapes him at the sight of Benrey’s wide eyed look. It’s absolutely precious. Tommy answers his laugh with a wide smile, eyes slightly luminous in the dull light. 

“Y-you really need to...to train this o-one better Mr. Freeman.”

“Oh, if you have any pointers for how to do that Tommy I’m all ears.”

Tommys smile just widens as he indicates to them to follow him into the bedroom. 

Benrey can’t help but feel he has somehow lost control of the situation. It’s not a bad feeling but still, not one he expected to have tonight. What he had expected was for him and Tommy to share Gordon, not unlike how it had played out in the little fantasy he’d helped Gordon with.  
The night however, seems to be going in a very different direction. A shiver of anticipation goes down his spine at the implications as he follows the two men into a spacious bedroom.

Tommy may live alone (if you didn’t count Sunkist who he had dropped off at the Boomers for the evening) but that doesn't mean he’s living cramped. The bed inside the room is king sized and can easily fit all three of them. Tommy would not have invited them over if he wasn’t sure he could provide them with maximum comfort. 

Benrey is about to dive headfirst into the soft covers before Tommy catches him by the scruff of his shirt, clicking his tongue at him disapprovingly. 

“See, this- this is exactly the k-kind of behaviour I was talking about.” He keeps his hold on Benrey’s collar, turning him around and forcing his chin up so that their gazes meet. “Take off your...your clothes before you crawl i-into my bed.”

Benrey makes an interesting hiccupping noise before scrambling to remove his shirt, a few buttons popping off in his increasingly desperate attempt to get it open. 

Tommy walks around and stands behind Gordon, draping his arms over his shoulders and resting his chin on top of his head while they watch as Benrey almost falls over trying to get out of his pants.

Gordon feels Tommy lean down, hot breath tickling his neck and sending shivers down his spine. 

“Are you ok with...with me fucking him?”

The question is whispered into Gordon’s ear and there is a promise in there to respect whatever answer Gordon gives. Not that Tommy needs to worry, the mere thought of Tommy dominating Benrey has Gordon salivating and he only nods in response, not trusting his voice to give any dignified response. 

Benrey finally throws off his last sock and finds himself naked in front of two still very dressed and very handsome men. 

He’s not ashamed of his obvious arousal, his alien dick now fully emerged from his slit, but there is still something intimidating being the only naked person in the room. 

One of Tommy’s hands has found its way down Gordon’s shirt while the other works the buttons open one by one. Soft fingers finding a nipple and pinch down, and Gordon has to hold back a groan. 

“We’re going to fuck y-you today Benrey. Any...any objection t-to that?”

Benrey doesn’t really need to give a response, the twitching of his dick is answer enough but he still shakes his head. He wants it to be crystal clear how much he wants to be dicked down right now. 

“You know Benrey...” Gordon injects, a wide grin on his face. “...being fucked is a privilege, you gotta earn that you know.”

Tommy giggles at this, hands pulling out from Gordon’s shirt to clap together.

“That’s a wonderful i-idea Mr. Freeman! What-what will you do to earn it Benrey?”

“I can..uuhh..give you a little show? Yeah, lemme show how good I can be. Best boy Benny earning those dick points.”

“Oh he really i-is a little slut, isn’t he Mr. Freeman.”

Benrey’s whole body jolts at the insult. Knees going weak as he lets himself fall down onto the bed. He’ll show them what a slut he can be.

His legs still hang off the edge as he spreads them wide, showing just how wet his slit has become. Hands brushing down his torso, giving some attention to stiff niples before roaming downwards. He avoids his pulsing dick and instead lets his finger slip into his slit. Even if all he ever wants is to wrap both hands around it and jerk himself to completion he won’t, he’s determined to show just how good he can be. 

The feeling of something inside him is an unfamiliar feeling. He usually doesn’t use this part of himself for pleasure that often, preferring the more immediate response of his sensitive dick. But the combination of the feeling of his own fingers brush places deep inside him and the burning of two pairs of eyes on him makes him reconsider this preference. 

While Benreys is busy pleasuring himself, Tommys gets back to undressing Gordon. The lipgloss Gordon is wearing is strawberry flavoured and Tommy makes a mental note of giving him a vanilla flavoured one. But doesn't want to get too distracted kissing or he’ll miss the treat of unwrapping the gift that is Gordon. His skin is smooth with just the right amount of curly hair. Belly slightly rounded and Tommy follows its curve down to Gordon’s belt, unbuckling it with steady hands. 

And Gordon is so good and responsive, giving little gasps and moans as Tommy explores his body. 

“You are so pretty Mr. Freeman, so-so soft and nice.”

This gets a whimper out of Gordon as Tommy expects. Just as Benrey reacts well to commands and insults so does Gordon to praise and worship. An interesting pair to say the least. 

He finally gets Gordons pants open and down, fingers moving to rub lazy circles around his dick. 

“So h-hard and wet already Mr. Freeman, w-what a lovely specimen you are.”

Another whimper, higher this time. Good response on scientific terms too it seems, Tommy makes another mental note. 

Gordon is feeling a bit light headed. Tommy’s smooth voice in his ear in combination with his hands rubbing his slick over his cock and Benrey pleasuring himself in the bed before him, it’s almost overwhelming. Luckily Tommy seems to notice.

“You can...why don’t you put Benrey’s m-mouth to more good use. It...It will be good for him.”

“Yeah, seems like...seems like a plan,” Gordon agrees. 

When he climbs into bed Benrey looks up, eyes dazed but his smile soft. Gordon just has to kiss him before he swings a leg over Benreys chest. Scooching forward he hovers his dripping cunt just over Benrey’s mouth. He doesn’t even have to lower himself down, Benrey’s long tongue snaking up and inside him as if by instinct.

Tommy smiles at the pair in bed as he calmly folds up his clothes, placing them on a chair and walking over to his toy drawer. He chooses one of his slimmer strap ons, mindful that this isn’t something Benrey is used to. His hands lingers on his favourite piece, it’s thick and adorned with spiraling ridges and a fat knot at the base. He would have to train them both up a bit before they were ready for that one. 

He puts the harness on and slips the dildo into place, shuddering a bit as the built in vibrator in the harness clicks on. Tommy might seem unaffected by it all but he has been dripping wet since the moment he tasted Gordons strawberry lip gloss and it feels nice to finally have some stimulation.

Joining the other two he kneels in front of the bed and Benrey’s dripping slit, slapping his hands out of the way. Letting his own finger slip in he inspects Benrey’s work. 

“Don’t think I e-even need to use a-any lube on you Benrey, you really are j-just gagging for it.”

There is a muffled moan and Tommy can’t help but to let his fingers drag over Berney’s cock as he rises to his full height again. 

“Mr. Freeman, please m-move him up a bit. I need...a bit of r-room to work.”

Gordon drags himself off Benrey’s mouth, he misses it as soon as he leaves but he also knows even better things are just around the corner. He helps Benrey to move further up onto the bed, letting his head rest on one of the fluffy pillows. Looking down into his face Gordon almost chokes up at the adoration Benrey stares back at him with. He always feels loved by his boyfriend when they have sex but this pliant and soft Benrey really is a sight to behold. 

Benrey feels like his head is filled with cotton candy or some other fluffy stuff. He has a hard time formulating thoughts that aren't just a mantra of _‘feels good wanna be good feels good wanna be good’_. And he does want to be good, do good. He wants to be a good boy for Tommy and Gordon. 

So when Tommy tells him to spread his legs further apart he obeys, and when he tells him to relax he goes so limp that it feels like he could noclip though the bed. He is glad he doesn’t though when he feels the blunt pressure against his slit and then he is filled, filled, _filled_ and his body isn’t relaxed anymore, straining to get more of that burning pleasure only to be held down by strong hands.

“Now Benrey, Tommy told you to relax didn’t he?”

Opening his eyes he looks up at Gordon, fuck he’s so pretty right now. Hair falling around his face like a halo, lipgloss slightly smudged and a blush all over his face. He wants to be good for him...for both of them, so he forces his body to relax again, be soft and pliant and ready to be used. 

“See Mr. Freeman, all that i-is needed is a...a firm hand and he’ll melt like...like a candle before a roaring fire.”

“You are indeed the superior Benrey trainer between us,” Gordon laughs.

He really has such a pretty laugh and Tommy tells him as much, reveling at the blush he gets in response. Beautiful. 

“Now, how about you m-make use of his c-cock. I don’t intend to make him last long.”

Gordon grins back at him, straddling Benrey’s slightly raised hips and sliding down the familiar length with a satisfied groan. 

Tommy waits until Gordon’s gotten comfortable before setting off, matching his thrusts with the rise and fall of Gordon’s hips. 

Benrey has been almost quiet up until now, mostly giving off small moans and whimpers. But as they both start thrusting it is as if a dam has broken. Filthy words spilling like water out of his mouth.

“Ffffuck yeah gimme that….fuck..so good, feels so goOod...need- aahh fill my fucking pussy...m-more...want...agh ffuck!”

“Now B-benrey, what did I s-say about using...using such language,” Tommy’s voice is disapproving but holds more than a hint of teasing glee. 

“Yeah...Benrey, you’re always...hhaahh...telling me to be polite when asking Tommy to fuck me.” Gordon talks without thinking and then the realization of his words hits him like a truck. He stills his hips, glancing back at Tommy with an apologetic smile.

Tommys just raises an eyebrow and patiently waits for an explanation.

“We might have roleplayed a bit, before that is. It helped me...understand how I felt about you.”

“That’s really s-sweet Mr. Freeman,” Tommys captures Gordon’s lips with his own, trying to kiss away any lingering uncertainties. “I hope I Iive u-up to your fantasy.”

Gordon is about to answer but is interrupted by Benrey who seems to have gathered up some actual lucid thoughts to speak.

“Can I please get fucked now, I’m actually begging over here.”

Tommy's smile is soft but the thrust he gives is brutal, it almost sends Gordon toppling over Benrey and makes the alien give a loud wet moan.

“T-try again Benrey.”

“Guh...Pleasepleaseplease...I’m gonna be good, please fuck me, let me be your slut. I’ll be your good little gamer slut. Gonna take you both so good.”

“What do you say Mr. Freeman, has...has he earned it?”

“A bit more Benrey.”

Benrey almost sobs, resolve so broken it’s blown away with the wind as dust. He needs them to move, needs that glorious feeling of push and pull.

“Please, I’ll be your cum slut, your little bitch. I...gguuhh...I need you both...gonna die if you don’t move...just...please!”

Gordon slides a hand down Benreys stomach, pressing down just where Tommy’s strap must rest inside him and gets a whimper in response. It’s fun teasing Benrey but the throbbing between his legs really can’t wait much longer. 

“I think that’ll do, don’t you Tommy?”

“Oh, absolutely! Good work Benrey.”

Tommys starts thrusting again, enjoying the feeling of his thighs slapping against Benrey’s legs with every thrust. It’s a nice addition to the vibrator working his clit and he feels himself growing closer to release. Not that that is going to stop him, that’s the beauty of a strap, he can fuck his partner until they are fully satsifed and more. 

_‘This is what heaven must be like’_ Gordon thinks as he fucks himself on Benrey’s cock. Before him lies Benrey, totally wrecked and again reduced to babbling and delicious noises. Behind him he feels Tommy move, his breath tickling his neck and long slender fingers getting back to work on Gordon’s dick. He won’t last long like this so he tries to engrave as much as he can of this exact moment into his memory.

“Now Benrey, what...what do y-you say when someone is g-giving you something?” Tommy’s voice is still calm and collected but there is a slight hitch as he tries to keep his breathing under control reveals how affected he actually is. 

“Nnnghh…” is all the answer Benrey gives. 

Without stopping his hips Gordon leans forward and gives Benrey's cheek a light slap.

“Use your words babe.”

“I...aahh...ffuck...than...thank...you.”

Gordon rises up again and rotates his hips in a way he knows always drives Benrey mad.

“Good boy.”

In the end it’s Benrey who comes first, shuddering and almost screaming as his release hits him like a truck. The dual sensation of Gordon working his dick and Tommy deep inside him prolonging his orgams until he’s an overstimulated mess, whimpering as his cock retreats back into his slit. 

Tommy gives a little hum, sliding out of Benrey and into Gordon in one smooth motion. 

“We’re going to...to have to w-work on your stamina, Benrey.” He says as he starts up his thrusting again.

Gordon isn’t really ready for the movement, his tired legs failing him as he falls forward, just catching himself as to not crush a blissed-out Benrey. Tommy’s strap is different than Benreys cock, smoother and longer and Tommy knows how to use it, angling it just right to hit that perfect spot inside. 

And then Tommy’s hips stutters for a moment, a quiet moan and whimper escaping him. The realisation that Tommy came fucking him is what sends Gordon over the edge, twitching and moaning out his release against the smooth skin of Benrey’s neck. 

He collapses after this, falling down beside Benrey who shifts just a bit to give Gordon room to place his head on his chest. 

Tommy looks down on the pair on the bed, the glow in his eyes softening as he takes off his strap, resolving to clean it tomorrow. Right now there is only one place he wants to be.

“Room for one more?”

He doesn’t get a verbal response but two pairs of arms opens up, making space for him to crawl in between them. Well there he's showered with tired kisses and he finally finds time to give Benrey that mark, just where his chin meets his neck.

“You...you okay Benrey? I w-wasn’t too hard on you?”

“First time I got turned on by you was when you threw that scientist out of the room.” Benrey blurts out.

Tommy gives a surprised laugh.

“What?”

“You’re super hot when you’re angry, Tommy,” Benrey has moved up so that he can meet Tommy’s eyes. His tone is deadpan but his grin is wide and playful.

“Yeah Benrey you really weren't wrong. It’s super hot when you take command like that.”

“Dommy.” Benrey provides sagely. 

Tommy smiles and pulls them both closer. They really are a strange pair. _His_ strange pair.


End file.
